Chocolate
by HInsh
Summary: One-Shot para el dia del amor y la amistad. Ella solamente queria disfrutar de su regalo de San Valentin, pero encontro algo un tanto mas interesante.


**Hola, bueno basicamente este one shot se me ocurrio hoy, como celebracion del dia del amor y la amistad. Se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a Kasiel-16 y a Kizuna Yue en agradecimiento por todo lo que han aportado tanto a los fics de RenxAnna como a mi creciente devocion por esta pareja. Como nunca he hecho nada parecido, pense que seria una buena idea publicarlo. Eespero que disfruten leer este one-shot tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. **

* * *

"Mmm, nuez"

Sus ojos buscaron la última gota de felicidad en la pequeña bandeja que sostenía en su mano. Seguro el próximo bocado seria más placentero que los anteriores.

-Hola, Ren. ¡Feliz día de san Valentín!

Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué es eso?- fue la respuesta que escuchó por parte del chico.

Decidió suspender su deleitante oficio y prestar atención al deprimente intento de conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala.

-Chocolates. Los hice yo misma. ¿Te gustan los chocolates, verdad?

Esto sería bueno.

-No.-contestó el chino y casi pudo verlo ignorar totalmente a Pilika mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

-Oh, yo… no, no lo sabía….- después de ese vergonzoso balbuceo escuchó pasos apresurados y vio como se abría la puerta en frente de ella mostrando a la chica ainu con ojos aguados quien tropezó y dejó caer una pequeña caja en forma de corazón.

-A-Anna-san, lo siento.

-¿Cual es la prisa? Casi me arrollas.

-Perdóneme… tengo que irme. –dijo y desapareció por el pasillo dejando olvidada la cajita.

Anna la recogió y en ella leyó el nombre de Ren Tao. Entró en la sala y se sentó a un lado del dicho chico quien no había dejado de observar la televisión.

-Eso fue bajo hasta para ti.- comentó la itako mientras cerraba la caja de chocolates que le había regalado Yoh y se dedicaba a mirar la otra que estaba cuidadosamente envuelta.

-No es mi culpa que no haya preguntado primero.

-Si no te los vas a comer, ¿Puedo?- preguntó y sin esperar mucho lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no te gustan los chocolates?- quiso saber la rubia.-¿O es que tienes algo en contra del día de San Valentín?

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió él observándola morder un pedazo del dulce manjar- A mi me encantan los chocolates.

-¿Enserio?-dijo mirándolo de reojo- ¿Y por qué le dijiste a Pilika lo contrario?- preguntó terminando por lamer la punta de su dedo.

-Yo como chocolates- aceptó inclinándose hacia ella- pero depende de quién me los dé.

-No me digas- sonrió la itako con sorna- Entonces debes ser un niño mimado- le dijo empujándolo hasta su posición original.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No soy hipócrita.

-¿Y que tipo de chocolates te gustan? Déjame adivinar- empezó a jugar colocando otro pedazo muy cerca de sus labios- de leche.- concluyó con otra sonrisa pícara.

-Por muy gracioso que te parezca, tienes razón. Aunque de vez en cuando disfruto del chocolate negro.- dijo acomodándose en el sofá.- ¿Y a ti?

-Adivina.-

-¿El blanco? ¿Con nueces?

-No.- dijo y clavando sus pupilas en las del joven agregó-con relleno de caramelo.-le respondió mordiendo el pedacito de cielo entre sus labios.- Aquí tengo uno de leche, ¿Quieres compartir? ¿O prefieres que te lo de otra persona?

Sin contestar el chino se levantó y rodeó el sofá para dirigirse a la salida.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.- dijo la itako colocando lo que restaba del chocolate en su boca sin contar con que el Tao aparecería por detrás levantando levemente su rostro para poder robarle el dulce fragmento de gloria con sus labios.

Ella lo miró sorprendida con la boca entreabierta, añorando lo que le fue arrebatado con tanta sutileza. Él se deleitó con el suave elemento aún estando a milímetros de los labios ajenos, como echándole en cara el tesoro que se dejo hurtar.

-No lo creo, yo nunca pierdo.- agregó Ren una vez que terminó para luego tomar otra pieza de chocolate del regazo de la joven- Feliz día de San Valentín- y marcharse definitivamente.

Ante esto Anna sonrió, pues ella tampoco perdía. Ya que después de todo el último bocado sí fue el más placentero.

* * *

**Que les parecio? espero que me dejen su opinion y cualquier critica constructiva.**

**P.D.: No, no tengo nada en contra de Pilika... es solo que me senti con ganas de maltratar a alguien o....o, en serio no es nada personal XP, trate de verlo desde la perspectiva de Anna. **

**Matta ne!**

**cp.**


End file.
